dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Artwork: Portrait of the Stained Princess
Throughout Portrait of the Stained Princess, the Fairytale Detective encounters many lovely works of art. Some of these are pertinent to the case at hand, depicting Princess Fionnuala, the Kingdom of Cisneros and the Islet Rock. Others are merely ornamental and serve no known purpose, or perhaps they serve a purpose to be seen at a later date. The artwork is shown within each section in the order it is first encountered in the game. Images denoted with a * have been edited to improve visibility. Click on any image to view more details about the artwork depicted. Statues & Monuments Swan statue.png|Swan statue 1|link=File:Swan statue.png PSP knight.png|Suit of armor 1|link=File:PSP knight.png Close-up_swan_armour.jpg|Close-up of suit of armor 1|link=File:Close-up_swan_armour.jpg Jeweled swan statue.png|Jeweled swan statue|link=File:Jeweled swan statue.png Close-up_green_swan_statue.jpg|Close-up of jeweled swan statue|link=File:Close-up_green_swan_statue.jpg PSP amory knight1.png|Suit of armor 2|link=File:PSP amory knight1.png PSP amory knight2.png|Twin displays of armor|link=File:PSP amory knight2.png PSP amory knight3.png|Suit of armor 3|link=File:PSP amory knight3.png PSP king statue.png|Headless King of Cisneros statue|link=File:PSP king statue.png PSP king's fallen face.png|King of Cisneros statue head|link=File:PSP king's fallen face.png King's head.png|Close-up of King of Cisneros broken statue head|link=File:King's head.png left bird.png|Monster bird statue 1|link=File:left bird.png right bird.png|Monster bird statue 2|link=File:right bird.png DP 15 note 11.png|First Swan Knight mounment|link=File:DP 15 note 11.png DP 15 note 23.png Fion, Fia, and Aleda statues.png Fion Shrine.png Fion statue.png Sculptures & Trinkets Swan ceramics.png|Duckling sculptures|link=File:Swan ceramics.png PSP swan figure.png|Black Swan sculpture|link=File:PSP swan figure.png gold swan.png|Crowned gold swan sculpture|link=File:gold swan.png Shoulder shield.png|Shoulder Ornament|link=File:Shoulder shield.png PSP swan canvas.png|Swan sculpture 1|link=File:PSP swan canvas.png PSP swan light.png|Black Swan light sculpture|link=File:PSP swan light.png PSP vase.png|Black and gold vase|link=File:PSP vase.png Incomplete sword key.png|Incomplete Sword Key|link=File:Incomplete sword key.png swans.png|Twin swan sculptures|link=File:swans.png PSP altrium swan.png|Swan sculpture 2|link=File:PSP altrium swan.png Tower key.png|Tower Key|link=File:Tower key.png Swan_Key1.jpg|Swan Key|link=File:Swan_Key1.jpg golden swan2.png PSP swan emblem.png Fia Amulet.png Fiachra's Ring.png Toy Prince Figurine.png Flower of Beauty.png Artistry Emblem.jpg Islet Rock Emblem.jpg Water Gate Emblem.jpg Paintings & Stained Glass PSP horse portrait.png|White horse painting|link=File:PSP horse portrait.png PSP dogs portrait.png|Twin dog paintings|link=File:PSP dog portrait.png PSP owl portrait.png|Falcon painting|link=File:PSP owl portrait.png PSP cat portrait.png|Cat painting|link=File:PSP cat portrait.png PSP dog portrait.png|Dog painting|link=File:PSP dog portrait.png PSP ravens portrait.png|Ravens painting|link=File:PSP ravens portrait.png PSP portraits.png|Trio of portraits|link=File:PSP portraits.png Young Fionnuala portrait.png|Young Princess Fionnuala portrait|link=File:Young Fionnuala portrait.png Young Fiachra portrait.png|Young Prince Fiachra portrait|link=File:Young Fiachra portrait.png PSP flower portrait.png|Flower of Beauty painting|link=File:PSP flower portrait.png Water of Life portrait.png|Water of Life painting|link=File:Water of Life portrait.png PSP crow portrait.png|Cursed raven painting|link=File:PSP crow portrait.png Swan knight portrait.png|Damaged Traitor Knight portrait|link=File:Swan knight portrait.png Islet_Rock_painting.jpg|Islet Rock painting|link=File:Islet_Rock_painting.jpg Painting of Fionnuala.png|Replicate Princess Fionnuala portrait|link=File:Painting of Fionnuala.png PSP King portrait.png|King of Cisneros portrait|link=File:PSP King portrait.png PSP Aleda portrait.jpg|Aleda painting|link=File:PSP Aleda portrait.jpg Stained glass Fionnuala.jpg|Princess Fionnuala stained glass|link=File:Stained glass Fionnuala.jpg Swan_Mural.jpg|Swan Mural Carvings & Reliefs PSP path crest.png|Carved Cisneros Kingdom crest 1|link=File:PSP path crest.png PSP crest.png|Carved Cisneros Kingdom crest 2|link=File:PSP crest.png PSP tree carving.png|Tree Ornament|link=File:PSP tree carving.png Crest.png|Carved Cisneros Kingdom crest 3|link=File:Crest.png wing carving.png|Carved swan wing|link=File:wing carving.png Family Tree Sigil.jpg|Family Tree Sigil|link=File:Family Tree Sigil.jpg Hunting Dog Emblem.jpg Banners & Tapestries PSP path left banner.png|Cisernos Kingdom banner 1|link=File:PSP path left banner.png PSP path right banner.png|Cisneros Kingdom banner 2|link=File:PSP path right banner.png Ruined banner.png|Tattered Cisneros Kingdom banner|link=File:Ruined banner.png PSP banner.png|Cisneros Kingdom banner 3|link=File:PSP banner.png PSP flag.png|Swan Knight banner 1|link=File:PSP flag.png Estadea banner.png|Estadea Kingdom banner |link=File:Estadea banner.png Cisneros banner.png|Cisneros Kingdom banner 3|link=File:Cisneros banner.png swan banner.png|Cisneros Kingdom banner 4|link=File:swan banner.png PSP banners.png|Close-up of Estadea and Cisneros Kingdom banners|link=File:PSP banners.png Category:Reference Category:Archives Category:Artwork Category:Portrait of the Stained Princess